1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a method of manufacturing high temperature resistant shaped parts made of a metal alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metallic alloys can, when properly selected with regard to alloy composition, be used at high temperatures. High temperature is in this respect considered to be 1100.degree. C. and higher. Alloys of iron-chromium-aluminum, i.e. FeCrAl alloys, can be used at temperatures as high as 1200-1400.degree. C. and also somewhat higher temperatures. Such alloys have the advantage of being extremely resistant to oxidizing and corrosive environments at high temperatures. On the other hand the use of these alloys has been restricted due to difficulties in shaping parts of more intricate design.